usfufandomcom-20200215-history
614-15 South Serkr Ocean cyclone season
The 614-15 South Serkr Ocean cyclone season is an annual event in tropical cyclone formation in the Serkr. Yearly, during the southern hemisphere's summer, tropical cyclones tend to form most often from to . Cyclones in this region can affect Serkr Islander nations, Solea, Auspikitan, Aiyota, Sodar, and a few colonies. During the 614-15 cyclone year, any cyclone that forms from to south of the equator will be monitored by RSMC Saelunavvk in Solea, in addition to any local meteorological service. As Solea is a member of the Nausikkak Meteorological Collaboration (NMC), warnings and data will be archived in a unified format and disseminated quickly to other members and any nation likely to be affected. Tropical and subtropical cyclones (tropical depression strength and greater) are first numbered with the prefix SS, and then a 2-digit number, consecutively increasing with each storm. Wind speeds are estimated over a period of 10 minutes and cyclones are ranked on the NMC intensity scale. Seasonal forecasts Seasonal summary Storms šunokika iksunda sekekkivi (SS01) A weak tropical depression formed over the island nation of Oesa. The storm tracked generally south at a slow speed, and rapidly intensified while over warm equatorial water. On , the storm was named Sekekkivi (a Soleani female name meaning ), the first name on the new cyclone list. The storm was relatively small and became ''šunokika iksunda as it passed over the island of Teloeki, hitting it with hurricane force winds. The interaction with the island disturbed the circulation and weakened the cyclone significantly. Sekekkivi sped up and turned slightly to the east, tracking away from an earlier potential landfall on the Aolejk Peninsula. The storm restrengthened into šunokika ikesa briefly before becoming post-tropical over Futi'akep. Moderate Cyclone Sekekkivi ikpaga SS02 A weak tropical depression formed 700 km NNE of Kakai. It persisted for 36 hours before its center was judged to have become too disorganized. The remnant tropical disturbance made landfall near Akapeɰevó, Itilsek, Solea, causing heavy rains and minor to moderate flooding. šunokika ike, šunokika ikesa, šunokika iksunda, šunokika kusan, šunokika andá Weak Cyclone, Significant Cyclone, Moderate Cyclone, Severe Cyclone, Extreme Cyclone Tropical Storm, Severe Tropical Storm, Tropical Cyclone, Intense Tropical Cyclone, Extreme Tropical Cyclone Storm names At the beginning of the season a list of names was drafted by NMC members and nations able to be affected by cyclones in the South Serkr. The full list is composed of 4 seperate regional lists, Soleani, Auspik, Islander, and International. Since Solea and Auspikitan are the largest countries affected by cyclones often, they are awarded 2 full lists. Nearby countries are allowed to contribute to the International list, composed of a cycling between Kaeshar, Darvincia, Tutono, and Aiyota. Although names are sectionally contributed vertically, the full list is read horizontally ("by Line"). In this way, name origins are cycled rapidly. A tropical cyclone meeting criteria to be numbered as a tropical depression and sustaining winds of 34 kts () or greater will be named by RSMC Saelunavvk. Should a cyclone move west into the Korveidt, responsibility of tracking would be transferred to and would retain its original name. If a cyclone enters from the Korveidt, its name would also be retained. NAUSIKKAK METEOROLOGICAL COLLABORATION - SOUTH SERKR OCEAN CYCLONE SEASON NAME LIST (614) SOLEANI AUSPIK ISLANDER INTERNATIONAL Sekekkivi Syele AERIDANI KAESHAR Syvíga Kalak Paekua DARVINCIA Kulsegwa Lanaka AERIDANI Humeo Enengka Aoete Auweika Corrio Laluk Norulauk AERIDANI KAESHAR Asoik Ponesi Eika DARVINCIA Kwlassyk Byerta AERIDANI Harver Engki Aeseine Ati Forfeiza Apseng Tuoeisi AERIDANI KAESHAR Panpekalh Fekel Peka DARVINCIA Kungevok Ain AERIDANI Davier Enoikhi Eppa Ikena Adzoni Pasek Igwa AERIDANI KAESHAR Kiríl Sanauw Hoeki DARVINCIA Kwtheket Atawsekwi AERIDANI TUTONO Nagwa Kepi Nuua Koraofaiazen Fopwt Akipa AERIDANI KAESHAR Enseki Pikekkrl Kiwa DARVINCIA Apéka Sewa AERIDANI TUTONO Gwutep Noruk Kauiui Chiaguré Season effects